In the related art, as a bearing device which supports a rotary shaft of a rotary machine such as a steam turbine, a gas turbine, a compressor, or a turbocharger, a tilting pad bearing described in PTL 1 is known. In the tilting pad bearing, a bearing housing and a plurality of bearing pads which are arranged in the circumferential direction of the rotary shaft in the bearing housing and rotatably support the rotary shaft are provided.
However, a bearing device is known, in which a thermometer is provided in the bearing pad to monitor the state of the bearing device during an operation of a rotary machine.